There is Nothing to Be Afraid Of
by wenjing10
Summary: After fighting a big creepy alien, Ben and his 3 friends stayed a night in an abandoned house, but Ben need to face his fears. Luckily, someone is helping him. Who is it? A Benlie fan fic!


After a big fight with a big creepy alien at somewhere else far away from Bellwood, Ben and his 3 friends were exhausted. They decided to return home, but it was very far away. Kevin did not had his jet too.

"This is all your fault, Kevin.", Ben shouted angrily at his best friend.

"This is not my fault, we were transported here by the big creepy alien. How could you blame me?", Kevin shouted back at Ben.

"That's enough you two.", Gwen stopped the argument. "We just need to went back home by walking. We need to stay for a night somewhere.", Gwen said.

"Alright.", Ben said. The 4 heroes then walking out of the forest. After a while, it started to rain. The heroes found an abandoned house. They walked into the house. The house is full of spider webs and dust.

"Hm...I think we can stay here for a night.", Gwen suggested.

"Maybe, but...", Ben said, his voice became frightened.

"What's wrong, Ben?", Ben's girlfriend, Julie, asked.

"Nothing.", Ben answered.

Suddenly, a lightning flashed above the sky, and a loud thunder appeared. Ben was so frightened and he holds Julie's hand tighter than ever.

"It was just a loud thunder, hero.", Kevin said to Ben, who was absolutely frightened.

"You are afraid of thunder?", Julie asked, curiously.

"Yes.", Ben answered, softly. He did not want to let the others to hear it.

"That's OK, Ben. Don't be afraid, I am right beside you.", Julie said softly to Ben. She put her left hand on Ben's chest.

"Let's check out the rooms.", Gwen suggested. The heroes followed her upstairs. There were only two rooms.

"So who is going to sleep in which room?", Julie asked.

"Kevin and I can sleep in this room. You and Ben sleep in the another room.", Gwen answered. Ben and Julie looked at each other, they were blushing.

"Well...", Ben doesn't know how to say. He was blushing harder than ever.

"OK. That won't be a problem.", Julie helped Ben answered.

"Good.", Kevin said. He and Gwen went into their room. Then, Ben and Julie went into their room.

"It's dark in here. I wonder how Ben is going to sleep tonight, he is afraid of dark.", Gwen said to herself. She is sitting on a bed.

"Don't worry, he has Julie.", Kevin answered.

"Oh, really?", Gwen asked, her voice changed.

In the other room, Ben and Julie had taken off their jackets. They put it on a dusty chair. There were lying on a bed.

_How am I going to sleep tonight? It's dark inside and it's stormy outside. _Ben thought.

Julie slowly opened her eyes. She saw Ben, haven't slept yet. She spotted his frightened eyes. She put her hand on his hand.

Ben felt someone's hand is on his hand. He looked at his hand and saw Julie's hand. Ben moved his eyes to her face. Her eyes suddenly opened.

"Ben? I thought you were asleep.", Julie said softly.

"I can't sleep because it's dark and stormy tonight. But you helped me to face my fears, I never felt so...great.", Ben said softly. Julie smiled.

"Uh...Julie?", Ben asked.

"Ben?", Julie answered.

"I love you.", Ben said and he kissed her. Julie gasped. She didn't know he will kiss her in this moment. And so she wasn't complaining, she kissed him back.

The next day, the sun shined brightly into the two rooms.

"How do you feel, Ben?", Gwen asked her cousin.

"Great!", Ben answered. Julie was standing beside him.

"I thought you can't slept well last night.", Kevin said.

"Well, my fears were gone, nothing to worry about.", Ben said and he gave a lovely look at Julie.

"Alright, let's continue walking back home.", Gwen said.

"Oh, come on, Gwen. Do we need to walk?", Kevin asked.

"Yup.", Gwen answered. They went out the house.

"Maybe not.", Ben said and he dialed the Ultimatrix. He slapped on it and transformed into Jetray.

"Jetray!", Jetray called out his name.

"Instead of walking, why don't we fly back home? So, who with me?", he asked. Gwen and Julie accepted.

"Dude, I am not going with you.", Kevin said.

"Oh, come on, Kevin.", Gwen said.

"_Sigh. _Alright.", Kevin finally said.

Jetray carried all of them. Julie and Gwen were at his back, while Kevin was holding his tail.

"I told you. I don't like it.", Kevin complained. Gwen laughed at him.

"Why didn't you used Jetray in the first place?", Kevin asked Jetray.

"I don't know.", Jetray answered. Everyone laughed, except for Kevin.


End file.
